


沙

by Batsy7



Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Hentai, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles fuck Din Djarin, 人外, 慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 细小的触手在曼达洛人盔甲下游走，一次又一次将他送上高潮的时候，他只能劝慰自己，这是不得不做出的牺牲。至少孩子安全了。触手x丁贾林。PWP纯肉，各种糟糕性幻想。与《卵》有一定关联，可看可不看。
Relationships: 触手/曼达洛人
Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

曼达洛人拖着沉重的步子在沙漠中前行。

太阳炙烤着这片广袤的沙漠，视线都因为高温而扭曲。曼达洛人和孩子身处沙海之中，目之所及除了沙子还是沙子。平缓的沙丘甚至没法提供一点遮蔽阳光的地方。他们已经在这里迷路好几天了，水和食物早就耗尽。也许他还能再支撑一段时间，但孩子的状况可不太乐观。

“嘿……你还好吗？”曼达洛人找了一处斜坡，靠着坐下来。他一直用自己的披风遮盖住布袋里的孩子，希望这少许荫蔽能让他舒服些。但是对于高温他就束手无策了。孩子听到了他的呼唤，缓慢抬起头，眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，发出小声的咕哝，然后再次安静下来。

“格洛古？”他摘下手套，摸上孩子的额头，却没法判断他的体温是不是正常。人类的手指上有一些细碎的伤口，在他们的食物和水耗尽以后，曼达洛人试着给孩子喂自己的血液，但是孩子并不肯吃这个。

沙子底下有什么东西蜿蜒爬过，留下一道杂乱的曲线痕迹。

曼达洛人在炙热的沙地上半躺下，把孩子抱在怀中。他低头看着沉睡的格洛古，甚至不敢眨眼睛，担心着下一秒孩子就会没了呼吸。

曼达洛人意识到一个残酷的现实，再这样下去，小家伙可能等不到他找到离开沙漠的方法了。

“好吧，我答应你。”所以曼达洛人做了一个父亲能做的事情，一个交易。他舔了舔干燥开裂的嘴唇，尝到了一股铁锈味，“你可以寄生在我的盔甲下面，但是作为交换，你必须保证孩子的安全，并且把我们带离沙漠。”一个屈辱的交易。

沙子开始蠕动，然后被顶开。一根白色的触手蛇一样贴着曼达洛人的盔甲爬行到头盔上，上面遍布白色的鳞甲，顶端是一处开口，那里开合着发出了和曼达洛人一样的声音：“成交。”

话音刚落，就有更多的触手从沙漠下钻出，攀上曼达洛人的身体。布料被这些触手逐渐蚕食，微凉的触手贴着他的皮肤滑动，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这些触手形状颜色不一，甚至有些已经整个钻出了沙子，挥舞着数量不同的触手肢体攀爬上来。

“你……你们究竟是什么？”

“我们数量众多，但共享同一思维。”白色触手回答，它始终没有离开头盔，“我就像是沙子，可聚可散。”

“你是……博尔古特吗？”曼达洛人并不想提起这个对于他来说噩梦一般的名字，但他们实在是太过相似。知己知彼总不是坏事。

白色触手发出了一阵欢快的笑声，像是听到了什么笑话，“为什么你会以为我是他？”触手滑过T形目镜，遮挡住了曼达洛人的视线，后者因为失去视觉的不安忍不住抱紧了怀里的孩子。“不，我不是那个只知道躲在地底诱捕猎物的老家伙。”

“但你们……是同一个物种。”曼达洛人试探道。 

“很不幸，是的。”

“而这个物种是……？”越来越多的触手覆盖了曼达洛人的身体。它们钻到盔甲下方，取代了曾经的布料，成为了贝斯卡钢和曼达洛人的躯体之间唯一的联结。

“我们没有名字。”白色的触手暂时离开了曼达洛人的头盔，在沙地上蜿蜒前行，“不过你可以叫我齐尔格亚。”

白色触手钻进沙子里，消失了。

触手们的动作相当快，从他们接触曼达洛人的身体，到完全地取代了盔甲下的衣服，只用了几句话的功夫。头盔、臂甲、腰带、靴子、手套和披风还算是曼达洛人真正穿戴在身上的衣服，剩下的贝斯卡钢都是被触手们固定住的。或者缠绕在躯体上，或者用了某种吸盘。远远看过去，曼达洛人的装束与往常几乎没什么区别，只有近看才知道，那是触手群造就的诡异服装。

浑身上下被软体动物覆盖的感觉自然不可能好受，不过它们总算停下了。曼达洛人一直把昏睡的孩子抱在怀中，但是尽可能的远离触手们。

“结束了吗？”

“远远没有。”某个躲在胸甲下的触手回答，这么近的距离把曼达洛人吓了一跳，“既然是寄生，我们需要接管你与外界连接的腔口。”

“什么？”

“我们要进入你的食道，肠道，尿道和……也许呼吸道吧。”

曼达洛人沉默片刻，“你也要孵化卵吗？”

“再说一次，”一根触手缠绕上他的脖子，收紧，“我不是博尔古特。而且我们都很清楚产卵只是个借口。我们的繁殖不需要孵化地。从你抵达来迪特III的那一刻起，就已经是他的囊中之物了。他甚至会故意放你离开，但你最终还是不得不回去了，不是吗？”触手在曼达洛人窒息之前松开了他，“不过我挺惊讶，你是怎么逃走的？”

曼达洛人揉着被勒出红痕的脖子，在一根触手试图绕上他手腕时缩回手。

“不喜欢聊天？没关系。回答先前的问题，不，我不是要在你的身体里产卵。我不是博尔古特那个繁殖癌。我想要的只是乐趣，还有掌控。”

“如果我答应让你……你们进入我的……身体。你会履行承诺吗？”

“我想让你，还有能够用来要挟你的小东西活着。否则还有什么乐趣可言呢？”

“我不信任你，就像我无法信任博尔古特一样。”

“我不需要你的信任，曼达洛人。我只需要成为你不得不做的那个选择。”

曼达洛人叹了口气，“我们会在这片沙漠迷失，跟你有关系吗？”

“你真地想知道吗？”

曼达洛人低头看一眼沉睡的小家伙，小小的身躯随着呼吸轻轻起伏。“好吧，”他说，“我的身体归你。只有一点，你要保证孩子的安全。”

“当然。”

于是曼达洛人放松了身体好让触手们进入，尽管他觉得不配合也无法造成任何阻碍。肠道是比较容易的那个，他只需要分开双腿放松，在少许润滑之下，一根三指粗的触手很容易就钻了进去。他只能感觉到后穴被撑开然后不断地滑入，对于触手究竟进入了多少一无所知。“你不会最后从我的嘴里钻出来吧？”这是个玩笑，但也是曼达洛人的恐惧。

“在你的提醒之下，我觉得这是个不错的主意。不过放心，我会慢慢来的。”

曼达洛人只希望自己没说过那句话。

尿道就有点麻烦了。不仅仅因为更加纤细敏感，还因为博尔古特对他做的那些事情。“你得放松，”齐尔格亚趴在他肩上指引，“想象排尿的感觉。否则你会受伤的。”最终他不得不自慰到勃起才让触手顺利钻了进去。我的膀胱会被塞满吗？曼达洛人这样想着，但这次没敢问出来。

“我需要用嘴来交谈。”在触手抵上他头盔边缘时，曼达洛人提出了异议。

“有一天你将不再需要。同化其他生物的思维是扩大族群的一种方法。不过你是对的，暂且让你保留自己的口腔。”

触手也没再提呼吸道的事情，而是爽快地按照约定提供了清澈的水源，曼达洛人从未向导清水也能尝起来如此甘甜。清凉的液体淌过干燥发疼的喉管时，带来的爽快简直难以言喻。但他只喝了两口，确保这的确尝起来只是正常的水之后，就把这根溢出清水的触手让给了孩子。“格洛古？”他唤醒了孩子，然后捏着触手的末端悬在孩子嘴巴上方一点的位置——他实在不愿意让任何触手碰到他的孩子——尽可能让水滴进小家伙嘴里，“喝点水吧。”

小家伙一开始似乎还有些茫然，但紧接着就开始忙不迭地吞咽，甚至伸出手去够触手。他已经两天滴水未进，一定渴坏了。曼达洛人心疼地想。

直到格洛古喝了个饱，曼达洛人才重新含住了那根提供清水的触手。他一开始还担心水会限量供应，但直到他也喝到喝不下了，触手提供的清水依旧源源不断。

但提供的食物就是另一回事了。

曼达洛人吃到第一口的时候，差点吐出来。这种湿哒哒的糊状物散发着一种令人难以忍受的腥臭。“你们就吃这个？”“食物不是很容易储存。”即便知道这是借口，曼达洛人也毫无办法，只能忍着恶心吞了一些。但孩子却始终不肯吃这些糊糊，曼达洛人连哄带骗也无济于事。

“拜托了……孩子需要另外的食物。他根本吃不下这些。”

“你能吃得下，你可以给孩子提供食物。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你可以喂给他你的乳汁。”

“我是个男性，做不到这个。”

“我可以帮助你。”

曼达洛人疲惫地闭了闭眼睛，“所以这就是你想要的。你想看我像怀孕的女人一样给孩子哺乳？”

“或者你也可以让他就这么饿着。”

“我们离开沙漠需要多久。”

“可能几周吧。”

齐尔格亚这么说，代表他总有办法把时间拖到几周。而孩子根本撑不了那么久。曼达洛人咬了咬牙——

“好吧。”

“这很有趣，看着你为了一个脆弱的生命不停妥协。我能逼近你的底线吗？”

“孩子就是我的底线。”曼达洛人握住了腰上的枪，“如果你清楚这个，就明白你绝不能伤害他。你不会想见到一个疯狂复仇的曼达洛人的。”

“谢谢你的建议。我会小心的。”

一根触手钻到胸甲下，尖锐的牙齿刺入了胸腺。


	2. Chapter 2

“呜……！”

曼达洛人踉跄几步，跪倒在了沙子上。现在他有了食物和水，恢复了体力，却比之前行进的更慢了。原因自然是这一群覆盖他全身的触手。这些软体动物有的像蛇一样只有两个头，有的则更像是有几根触手的章鱼，有的覆盖鳞片，偶尔在他的皮肤上留下划痕，有的布满大小不一的突起，蹭过皮肤时带来诡异的粗糙感，大多数还是光滑湿润，像液体一样柔软的表面。大大小小的触手挤在他的盔甲下方，支撑着他的贝斯卡钢，但也同样带来不小的负重，而且每次移动时都会扰乱他的平衡。如果有三分之一的触手正在移动，那么曼达洛人走起路来就像是醉酒了一样，歪歪扭扭。但这并不是让他摔倒在地的原因。

曼达洛人双手陷进沙子里，压抑着喘息，他的双腿在发颤，“你这样我根本没法走路。停下来！” 

“那样还有什么乐趣呢？你总可以选择停下来休息。”

齐尔格亚指的乐趣，就是用伸进曼达洛人肠道和尿道的触手，不停地把人类操到高潮。肠道里的触手摸准了前列腺的位置进攻，而深入尿道的触手另一端绕着阴茎挤压揉摁。曼达洛人作为一个生理正常的男性，在这些外力下很快勃起。当然，尿道里的东西一开始有点疼，但是一旦适应了，那种在阴茎内部的抽插也变成了快感。他不确定这跟之前博尔古特做的事情有没有关系。他的性器官被粗暴地刺激着，然后很快达到快感的顶端。但他没法射精，只能任由快感堆积，堆积，最后在无法承受的时候阴茎抽搐着达到一次干高潮。这些干性高潮才是他摔倒的原因。

但他没办法停下来休息。他，还有他的孩子需要尽快离开这片除了沙子一无所有的沙漠。他得尽快摆脱触手群，而他的孩子需要像样一点的食物。

格洛古在曼达洛人跪倒的时候探出脑袋，他大大的耳朵耷拉着，黑色的眼睛里写满关心。孩子的状态恢复得不错，这是唯一让曼达洛人欣慰的事情了。阴茎好像因为高潮而软了下来，但他依旧因为快感而头晕目眩。他索性坐在了沙地上，决定休息片刻。 “嘿……我没事。”他安慰着忧心的孩子，把他抱起来，“你饿了吗？”

孩子歪着头，噗噜了一声。

“我得休息一会儿，不如你趁现在吃点东西？”然后他转向触手，“我得给小家伙喂奶。”

固定胸甲的触手群飞快游走开，胸甲落了下来，裸露出人类的胸膛。一对属于人类男性的胸乳有些反常地略微突起，乳头红肿充血，周围还有几个牙印。孩子一开始喝奶的时候难免有些没轻没重。

曼达洛人托着孩子靠近自己的胸口。每次给孩子喂奶，他仍旧觉得难堪，羞耻，怪异，以及疼痛。但是这能让孩子活命。相比之下，他的那点难过就不算什么了。

孩子叼住了他的乳头，卖命地吮吸。不知道为什么，他好像对这乳汁很满意。

“你很美，你知道吗？”齐尔格亚突然说。

“你从来没看过我的脸，除非你会透视。”

“我不是指外表。我是指这种行为，这种牺牲。你对待你的幼崽的方式。繁衍是生物的本能，由此衍生出的亲子关系相当美妙。”

“我以为你说你不是博尔古特那个繁殖癌。“

“我只是不把繁殖作为首要的目标。但是繁衍仍然是必须的，否则你以为我的族群怎么来的？”

“你提过同化思维。”

“这也是一种方式，但太费力了。自体产卵更容易。”

后穴中的触手缓慢蠕动，曼达洛人下意识夹紧了这根触手，“你承诺过不会在我身体里产卵的。”如果曼达洛人说自己不害怕这个，他就是在说谎。

“不。那不是我对于你的计划。总之，与你们人类不同，我也繁殖，但是我们没有亲子关系。”

“因为你和你的后代共享同一思维。”

“是的。除非新生的时候他们离得太远，超出了控制范围。那时候他就会拥有自己的思维。我就是这样脱离博尔古特的，把我带离那里的也是一个曼达洛人。现在你明白我为什么对你感兴趣了吧？”

这信息量有些大，曼达洛人思考了片刻，斟酌着用词，“所以，博尔古特是你的母亲？”

“不如说我是一个幸存者。什么样的母亲会在孩子一出生就同化它们的思维呢？”

“你们这样的。”曼达洛人讥讽道。

“既然我活了下来，这意味着我和博尔古特不能再次靠近，一旦距离太近，我们两个就只能存活一个。你说的对，但是借用一句曼达洛人的话，‘This is the way’。这是我们的生存之道。”

“那个带你离开的曼达洛人呢？他又算什么？一个容器吗？“

“不。”齐尔格亚的声音都轻柔下来，“他是个好母亲。我爱他。”

这温柔的声音反而让曼达洛人觉得脊背发凉，“那么，这个曼达洛人……他现在在哪呢？”

“哦，他跟我在一起，很安全。”

“他还活着？”不得不说，丁对此感到很惊讶。

“只要我还活着，他就活着。”

这句话里的暗示让曼达洛人不寒而栗，“你对他做了什么？”

“我该做的事情。”

“这个曼达洛人……他有名字吗？”有可能是我认识的某个人吗？丁心想。

“你的名字又是什么呢，曼达洛人？”

“你没必要知道。”

“他也是这么回答我的。”

即便被齐尔格亚注射了不知道什么药物，让曼达洛人作为男性也可以泌乳，但是毕竟体积有限，两边的乳汁很快就被格洛古喝完了。小家伙仍然不死心嘬着肿胀的乳头，带来一阵阵刺痛。“好了，已经喝完了……”曼达洛人抱着孩子远离自己的胸口，小家伙一开始不肯松嘴，乳尖被扯出去一断距离，直到曼达洛人低声警告他才松开。乳尖弹了回去，上面渗出了一点血珠。不用曼达洛人开口，触手群就自动自觉地爬回到他胸口上，再次把胸甲固定住了。有时候触手的吸盘会正好扣在乳头上，带来的感觉与吮吸相差无几。曼达洛人不知道这是故意为之还是意外，但他清楚就算提出来也无济于事，甚至可能让情况变得更糟。所以他选择沉默，忍耐。他告诉自己，等他和孩子平安离开沙漠，这一切都会结束的。他能从博尔古特手里逃脱，这一次应该也没问题。曼达洛人把孩子小心放进布袋里，袋子被他斜挎在肩上，然后再次出发了。

曼达洛人已经把休息的时间尽可能地缩短，但还是花了两周才终于到达了沙漠的边缘。浑身上下的触手让他这段日子苦不堪言。他无法排泄，无法射精，尿液和精液被里面的触手直接吸收了。他不喜欢这样，让他感觉自己仿佛被堵上了塞子的容器。不过比起这个，他觉得齐尔格亚最大的乐趣还是用各种方法把他逼上高潮。从里到外的敏感点在无孔不入的触手覆盖下被开发到了极致，除了性器官本身，下腹，后腰，乳头，腋下，甚至耳后的位置。触手们把曼达洛人的身体当作一片新大陆一样的开拓着，每发现一处能够让曼达洛人的阴茎勃起跳动的地方，就会欢呼着蜂拥而上。他还记得在睡梦中被后穴里突然抽动着释放电流的触手惊醒，或者在无法排尿时被揉摁下腹充盈的膀胱挤压前列腺……齐尔格亚与博尔古特完全不同。博尔古特深不可测，话都是说一半让曼达洛人猜，但他终归有很明显的目的。齐尔格亚不一样，曼达洛人的问题都能得到答案，但是他没有目的，用他自己的话来说就是“富有冒险精神和创新精神”。他似乎真地只是纯粹地享乐，把曼达洛人当作一个新颖的玩具，兴致勃勃地玩弄，而且花样百出。只有在人类的身体会出现不可逆的伤害，或者曼达洛人哭着求饶的时候，他才会稍稍退让。两周的时间，对于曼达洛人却仿佛比两年都漫长。他自认为信念坚定，但如果再看不到希望，恐怕也已经处于崩溃边缘。他最后都震惊于自己居然还能硬得起来，还能背负着触手爬上沙漠边缘这片荒芜的山脉。尽管最后是手脚并用，真正地“爬”了上来。

但等他终于到达山顶，看到了另一侧的景象，心却沉到了谷底。

朝阳在海平线上缓缓升起，绯红的霞云和蔚蓝的天空倒映在海面上，波光粼粼的海面被染成五彩缤纷的颜色。这景色很美。只有一个问题，这里是一片汪洋，且荒无人烟。按照曼达洛人记忆里对这个星球的扫描，他的剃刀冠号应该在沙漠的另一侧。

“你骗了我？”曼达洛人咆哮道，他拔出了镭射枪。

“我没有。约定是把你和孩子安全地带离沙漠……”

“你清楚我的意思，我们得回到我的船上，而不是从一片沙海到了另一片真正的海洋！”

去他妈的！曼达洛人受够了。除了给他们提供食物和水的两根触手一直没有完全露出沙子以外，其他的触手他都能看到全貌，都趴在他的身上呢。而且自从他开始爬山，那两根触手也不见了。大概岩石还是比沙子更加难以穿透。他开枪杀死的第一根触手是一直待在他尿道里那根，他扯着那根白色的手指粗的触手，用镭射枪结果了它的性命。

“曼达洛人！冷静！”

下一个毙命的是肠道里那根。解决了最让他分心的这两根触手后，其他的就简单多了。曼达洛人没理会齐尔格亚的威胁和咒骂，揪扯着身上的触手们射杀，失去支撑的贝斯卡钢和尸体纷纷落下。等到最后几根触手也落荒而逃，曼达洛人才喘息着靠着一块岩石坐下。

“咿呀？”格洛古小心地探出头。

“没事了……”曼达洛人的手指轻轻抚摸着孩子的耳朵边缘，“这不是我计划里会到达的地方，但我已经知道我们在哪了。顺着海岸一直往北走，大概三天就能到一个小镇。而且我们还能吃海鲜了。”

曼达洛人把孩子安置在一块干净平整的石头上，然后把散落在地的贝斯卡盔甲捡起来，用披风包裹起来。他还撕下一小块披风，系在腰间勉强遮一下下身。后穴和阴茎里的触手尽管已经死了，但是因为进得太深，一时半会没法扯出来，就在那里晃荡着，像是长了尾巴一样。无论如何，触手危机解除，他觉得自己值得一次好好的休整。

但他屁股还没坐热乎，就听到海边传来隆隆巨响。百米高的巨浪正以不可思议的速度扑向岸边，大海一改之前风平浪静的面孔，海啸狰狞着呼啸着吞噬路过的一切。曼达洛人粗略估算了他们所在的高度，却没办法确定能不能在海啸下幸存。来不及多想，曼达洛人一把抱起孩子，扛起装着盔甲的布包，顺着山脊往更高的地方跑去。

这真是险之又险。曼达洛人撑着膝盖粗喘，海浪最高的时候就在他们所处的岩石下方几米的地方。呼啸而来的海水拍击在这群山脉上，甚至让大地都为之颤动。曼达洛人看着瞬间拔高了百米的海平面，百思不得其解，怎么会突然海啸呢？

紧接着，他的问题就得到了答案。波澜的海面突然沸腾般翻滚着，然后一个巨物钻出了水面。巨大的体积瞬间将半个山脉都笼罩在阴影下，水瀑从那上面倾泄下来，整片海洋都为此而翻涌。巨物表面凹凸不平，布满各种奇形怪状的植物，还有一些动物在上面游走。

“你犯了一个严重的错误，曼达洛人！”隆声巨响几乎把曼达洛人的耳膜震破。哦天……曼达洛人从来没见过博尔古特的全貌，他错估了自己要面对的东西。

“快跑，格洛古！”在触手将曼达洛人卷起拖下海水的时候，他只来得及把孩子往另一侧推了一把。

触手将曼达洛人牢牢缠住，向海洋深处拖拽，气泡不停地溢出他的口腔。水压从四面八方挤压着他的躯体，曼达洛人徒劳地盯着传来光亮的水面，那光芒越来越远，越来越弱……

直到他终于失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

曼达洛人恢复意识后的第一个念头是：我居然还活着？

他花费了一点时间才弄清楚自己的处境，因为周围实在是太昏暗了。微弱的光线只能让他勉强分辨出一些影子。很显然，他还在海底的某处。插进他口腔里一直输送气体的一根触手是他还没窒息的原因。他的头盔，臂甲，靴子和腰带都不见了，完全赤裸的身体被一堆胳膊粗的触手缠绕住几乎无法动弹。曼达洛人柔软的黑发随着水流轻轻飘动，偶尔遮挡住他的视线。现在他都想起来了，那是齐尔格亚，那个从海中冒出的恐怖的庞然大物，那个带来海啸的怪物。然后他想到了孩子，他现在在哪儿？还安全吗？

曼达洛人用力摇了摇头，一小串气泡从他鼻腔里冒出。但是口腔里那根触手似乎深入了气管中，固定得相当牢固，而被捆在身后的双手完全没办法帮上忙。他又试着合上下巴，用牙齿去攻击触手，但就连这都无法做到。他怀疑自己的下巴被卸下来了。

“你醒了。”一直体积跟他差不多大的章鱼游动到他眼前，他能看到黑暗中散发着金色光芒的两只眼睛。一根触手抚摸上他的脸颊。

曼达洛人往后躲去，从鼻腔里发出几声模糊不清的闷哼。

“我说过，你犯了一个错误，曼达洛人。为此你要接受严厉的惩罚。”

黏糊柔软的触手顺着人类的下颌，钻进了他的耳洞里，换来了曼达洛人的一阵挣扎。

“我知道你并不怕死，但是你不想再次见到你的孩子吗？”

提到孩子的时候，曼达洛人眼睛一亮。等他意识到他们其实在缓慢上升，是突然发现周遭的环境能够看清了。他抬起头，浮动的光束嵌在一片深蓝之中，越来越大，越来越亮。

然后曼达洛人在离水面只有一步之遥的时候停下了。在这个位置，他已经能够透过透明的水波看到外面的蓝天，以及……

“啊呜——”孩子？！

小家伙被一根触手拎着后衣领提在水面之上，看到他的时候伸出了小爪子着急的叫喊着。

“唔——？！”曼达洛人使上了浑身的力气挣扎，却依旧没办法挣脱触手的束缚。他只能眼睁睁看着水面之上近在咫尺的孩子，一滴泪水悄无声息地混入大海中。

你到底想要什么？！曼达洛人绝望地放弃挣扎，胸口在触手包裹之下剧烈地起伏。他怒视着那只章鱼，发出无声的质问。

“我也不想弄成这样，不过事已至此……你的孩子我能保证他活着，你甚至还能再次见到他。如果你能活过改造的话。”

改造？那是什么？紧接着曼达洛人发现自己再次被拽了下去，不……！他再次挣扎起来，却仍然无法阻止孩子的身影和水面的亮光越来越远，直到消失。

“尽力活下去，曼达洛人。为了你的孩子。”金色眼睛的章鱼消失了。

接下来的记忆是混乱扭曲且模糊的。他隐约记得被从鼻腔里灌进了某种液体，带来辛辣的蛰痛感。他还记得有一只细小的透明章鱼钻入他的耳洞，每次搅动的声音都大如雷鸣，然后它传达齐尔格亚的命令，近得仿佛恶魔在他的脑子里咆哮。耳鸣时常困扰着他，有很长一段时间里，除了齐尔格亚的声音，他什么也听不到。他还隐约记得永不停歇的高潮，那让他快乐地呻吟又痛哭着求饶的煎熬。然后就是一大堆乱七八糟的梦境。有时候他蜷缩着待在母亲的子宫里，安详又宁静，但下一瞬又会被烈火焚身，烧焦的肢体散发出烤肉的香气，油脂哔啵作响；有时候他在不停下坠，失重感让他头晕目眩，即将粉身碎骨的恐惧笼罩着他；有时候他又在云端飞行，孩子在他的肩膀上咯咯笑着，轻风从头盔和衣服的缝隙钻进来抚摸着他的下巴。很多时候他在战斗，和帝国，和曼达洛人，和某种怪异的巨兽，和新共和国，和绝地……每次他都筋疲力尽，浑身浴血。他还品尝到了死亡的滋味，不同的诡异死法，被捏碎脑袋，被绞成肉泥，被大卸八块，被一箭穿心。有时候他饿得要命，于是啃咬自己的手指，血肉在他嘴里嘎吱作响，有时候他又渴得不行，皮肤龟裂成块，然后消散在风中。他看到光，看到色块，看到线条，看到几何扭曲旋转，把他也拖入漩涡。而每次在他筋疲力尽想要放弃又难得清醒的时候，他就会被带到水面下，看到他日夜思念的孩子，然后齐尔格亚在他脑子里命令他：如果还想再抱起孩子，就活下去。时间失去了意义，现实与梦境的界限越来越模糊，有时候曼达洛人会恍惚以为，自己也是一只软体动物，一直生活在暗无天日的深海。

然后突然有一天，曼达洛人发现自己居然在用鼻子呼吸。光亮刺得他睁不开眼睛，海浪轻柔地拍上他赤裸的脚背，然后又退去。

有什么东西一直在发出微弱的声音，他低头，一个绿色的小东西正扒着他的小腿，着急地喊着什么。他一团浆糊的大脑并不知道发生了，只是下意识就把小东西抱了起来。得保护他。有这么一个模模糊糊的念头告诉他。那个绿色的小东西被抱起来就没了声音。（格洛古看着被触手缠绕却视若无睹的曼达洛人，吓得闭上了嘴，眼泪在大眼睛里打转。）

然后他看见了一个头盔，孤零零地躺在沙滩上，上面的T字形布满裂纹。他捡起来，戴上了头盔。

接着他看到沙滩上还有其他金属片，在阳光下反射着光芒，他把它们都捡了起来。

耳朵里的声音告诉他，不远处有一个小镇，在那里有一艘飞船。他们会登上这艘飞船，然后前往下一个繁殖地。

那将会是一段新的冒险。

第二部 end


End file.
